This invention relates to a new and distinct Lantana camara cultivar which is outstanding because of its very compact growth habit, strong tendency to self branching, dramatic tri-colored, continuous bloom display, dense forest green leaves and tendency to set seed infrequently. The claimed Lantana camara plant was primarily selected for these characteristics. This selection was made from a specially designed Lantana hybridizing program with said hybrid cultivars being planted and grown in Grain Valley, Mo.
Asexual reproduction of this cultivar by tip cuttings was directed by me, such reproduction establishing that the plant does in fact maintain the characteristics described, in successive generations.
Vegetative tip cuttings were taken in January from the original xe2x80x9cMotherxe2x80x9d plant (produced from seed) and rooted and grown in a greenhouse. These were planted outside as a 2 inch plug size in USDA Zone 5 in the first week of May and grown and observed through September. This outdoor evaluation process was conducted for at least two or more summer growing seasons to observe descriptive characteristics.
It should be noted that the plant was initially selected from a Lantana planting being grown near Grain Valley, Mo. in a cultivated area and has since been reproduced by tip cuttings in the vicinity of Grain Valley, Mo. with the new and distinct characteristics stated herein, found to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations as before recited.
Lantana camara is native to the subtropics and tropical North and South America. They are woody ornamentals which are not usually winter hardy North of USDA horticulture Zone 9. The roughish leaves range from yellow-green to green to blue-green and the two basic growth forms are mounding and trailing (weeping). Bloom color usually include yellow, white, cream, pink, or orange.
The cultivar of Lantana camara xe2x80x98Robpatcowxe2x80x99 may further be described as having a number of distinctive characteristics which are enumerated in the succeeding specific description but broadly stated as comprising a very compact growth habit of only 8-12 inches in height and width in one season, a strong tendency to self branching, a tri-colored bloom display which transitions from yellow (PMS #108) to buff-gold (PMS #1235) and then to orange (PMS #1655), dense forest-green (PMS #343) leaves with blue overtones, and reduced tendency to set seed. The continuous color display begins blooming at 6-7 weeks after cutting are made, or four weeks after potting. Almost no pinching is needed due to this cultivar""s tendency to self-branching.
I have chosen to identify this new cultivar as Lantana camara xe2x80x98Robpatcowxe2x80x99. This cultivar is being marketed in the United States under the name of Patriot(trademark) Cowboy.